


It Was The Fourth of July

by John5mith



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Zimmermann's made the trek from Providence to Madison, Georgia to attend the Bittle-family Fourth of July. He and Bittle haven't seen one another since that faithful June day unless it was through a webcam, and they're both dying to have their hands on one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was The Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for these characters goes to Ngozi Ukazu, creator of this webcomic, and the reason I'm having chest pains. Seriously, I haven't been in love with characters these badly since Harry Potter.

“I wouldn’t normally complain about pie, but don’t you think this is excessive Eric?” His dad asked. He couldn’t help it. He only baked this much when he was nervous. He also baked when he was happy, sad, excited, but it was at it’s worst when he was nervous.

“Sorry dad.” He ran back to the oven, slipping a mitt over his hand and pulling out his latest creation. This made five pies. Two apple, one peach, one blueberry, and now a strawberry. 

“I know what you mean, not every day Jack Zimmermann comes to stay at your house, right?” Coach’s chuckled was deep and gruff. Eric played along, forcing out a laugh. All month he’d dreamed of seeing that car coming up the driveway, Jack in the front seat, seeing the Bittle house for the first time. 

“Need any help Dicky?” Suzanne Bittle strolled into the kitchen.

“I’m good mom.”

“Let me get by you.” She squeezed past the counter and walked to the refrigerator. “The steaks should be ready to put on the grill.”

“Here, let me clean up.” Eric picked up the several packs of butter he’d laid out to soften. 

“You’re fine hon. Heard anything from Jack?”

“We’ve been texting all day, but he hasn’t said anything for about an hour. I’m guessing he’s still driving.” Bitty pulled out his phone for the dozenth time in just a few minutes. His last text from Jack still read ‘see you soon’.

“Is he okay with staying in your room?”

“I think so.” Ever since Eric had invited Jack over he’d been anxious about sleeping in the same room. And when he explained to Jack that his mom didn’t like people sleeping on her couches Jack had laughed and told him it was fine, but still...

This would be the first time he’d properly seen Jack since graduation. There had been the weekly Skype calls, nearly daily phone calls, non-stop texting. But Eric couldn’t escape the grip on his chest, the one that’d haunted him since he kissed Jack goodbye that night and taken the drive back to Georgia.

“Eric!” His dad’s gruff voice called from the dining room, where a large window gave them the perfect view of their driveway. “Jack’s here!”

Eric dropped the bowl in the sink and bolted to the front of the house, his mom hot on his heels. If Eric was excited to see Jack, his mother was ecstatic. She’d spent nearly every night on the phone, bragging to Eric’s Aunt about the son of _THE_ Bad Bob staying in her house. 

Sure enough, by the time Eric made it to the window, he could see a small white car was crawling up the concrete driveway that led out to their two car garage. Even from here Eric could see Jack looking around, checking the phone in his hand to make sure this was the right address. 

Eric couldn’t keep back the grin spreading across his face.

It was actually his mom who made it to the door first, which really shouldn’t have surprised Eric, opening it just before Jack was about to ring the doorbell. “Oh, hello Mrs. Bittle.” He said, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Please dear, call me Suzanne.” She leaned in, kissing his cheek. Eric put his hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh. 

“Need help with your bags son?” Eric’s dad stuck out a hand for Jack to shake.

“Oh no.” He said, returning the offer. “Just have the two with me.” He motioned to the old Samwell bag hanging off one shoulder, and the leather messenger bag hanging off the other. Jack stepped through the threshold, taking off the blue Falconers hat that left his deep brown hair slightly mussed. 

“Well we’ll let you get settled. Avoid the kitchen, Dicky’s left it a mess.” Suzanne patted Jack’s shoulder.

“Eric baking? Never would’ve guessed.” Jack’s smile was something like art. It was an image that Eric had become all too familiar with, though nowadays he usually had to see it through a webcam. 

“How’s Providence?” Coach asked.

“Really nice. Just finished unpacking everything in my apartment.”

“Met the team?”

“I’m gonna call it. Jack’s only been here three minutes and dad’s already at it with the hockey talk. Gotta be a new record.” Eric teased, walking back into the kitchen.

“Yeah yeah.” Eric’s dad ran rough hand through Eric’s hair, making it stand up at the ends. “How often does an official NHL player visit this house?

Jack laughed. “Not yet, not all of them anyway, the first official team meeting is next week.”

“Alright, enough hockey talk. Jack, why don’t you go put your bag in Dicky’s room, get settled.” Suzanne began unwrapping the steaks in the sink. “We’ve got an air mattress we can set up for you, that or the floor, your call.”

Jack smiled. “Air mattress is fine.”

“I’ll go ahead and get it out.” Eric’s dad disappeared down the hallway.

“Dicky, take a picture. Connie’s going to be so jealous.”

He grinned as he took a snapshot. It was almost comical seeing his mother and Jack standing side by side. He was nearly two heads taller than her, even when he was leaning down into the frame of the photo. Then it dawned on Eric that this was probably how he looked every time he stood next to Jack.

Eric couldn’t resist posting it to Twitter, adding a short caption. _”Just in time for festivities.”_

“Jack, do you want one on your camera with Dicky?”

“Oh, only if Dicky wants to.” Jack chuckled.

“Oh my god, stop.”

“Come on, I’ll take it.”

Jack fished in his messenger bag, pulling out the large black camera that he’d carried with him through the last few years of college, and handed it to Suzanne. Eric walked over to Jack, wrapping their arms around the other’s waist. 

“One, two, three, say cheese!” They smiled as the camera clicked, Eric was sure he was blushing again. “That’s good, you two are so adorable.”

“Mom.”

“What Dicky?” She pinched his cheek, laughing. “Show Jack your room.”

Eric rubbed the spot where his mother had pinched him, turning back to Jack. “Come on, it’s upstairs.” 

Jack followed Eric close as they climbed the stairs. “Welcome to my room.” Eric swung the door open dramatically and let Jack walk in ahead of him. 

The bedrooms had been built so large that there was only room for two of them, plus their individual ensuite bathrooms. Eric’s was at one end of the house, and his parents at the other. 

Eric’s room was decorated just as tastefully as the one back at the Haus had been. Nice king size bed with a shelf unit hanging about it that housed a few cookbooks, personal notebooks, and ice-skating trophies. The walls were decorated with Samwell flags and posters. And a nice L-shaped desk was situated in the corner, along with a large screen computer and a tripod/camera set up for Eric’s vlogs.

There was only one window in the room, but that was more than enough. It stretched several feet, nearly taking up the whole wall, arcing at the top and letting in every bit of sun the room needed. It’s view was the best part. The Bittle house was a part of a neighborhood constructed around a man-made lake. A lake that Bitty’s room looked right out onto.

“Nice.”

“Thanks.” Eric clasped his hands together as he watched Jack take it all in. “You can put your bag on the bed if you’d like.”

Jack placed it gently on the bed, careful not to disturb the brown stuffed rabbit that leaned against the pillows. They looked at one another for a few seconds, unsure of what to do next. Jack eventually made the first move. His hand moving to Eric’s cheek as he leaned down for a kiss.

It was like that June day all over again.

“I’ve been waiting weeks to do that again.” Jack smiled. 

Eric didn’t reply. He stood on his toes, pulling Jack in for another kiss, placing his hands on the back of his neck. 

“Me too.” Eric finally said when he pulled away.

“I missed you Bitty. I missed you _so_ much.”

“I missed you too Jack.” He stared into those pale blue eyes. Weeks through a webcam had made Eric forget just how striking they were, like a clear morning sky. He couldn’t escape their grasp on him, not that he’d ever want to. 

They pulled away when they heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. Jack went back to his bag, pretending as if he’d been unpacking it. 

“You can put your shirts and stuff in this drawer.” Eric pulled at the dresser drawer he’d emptied for Jack. 

“Thanks.” Was all Jack said.

“Ever pumped up one of these?” Mr. Bittle asked, setting down the boxed up mattress in Eric’s floor.

“Yes sir.”

“Good, cause I have no clue.” He rubbed his forehead. “Settling in fine?”

“Yes sir, just admiring Bitty’s view here.”

“Yeah, he lucked out. We used to have a huge oak tree there; cut it down, what was it Eric, five years ago?”

Eric nodded aimlessly as he took a seat at his desk. “Something like that.”

“No clue a view like that was hiding behind it.” Mr. Bittle chuckled to himself. “Well, I’m going to go finish supper. Steak okay Jack?”

“It is the Fourth of July isn’t it? Well done if you don’t mind.” Jack teased.

“That it is, good man.” He patted Jack once on the shoulder, closing the door behind him as he left.

“They don’t know do they?” Jack asked.

Eric shook his head. “Haven’t told them. You told your parents?”

“No.” Jack took a deep breath. “Of course I don’t really know what to tell them. And that’s something I wanted to talk with you about while I was here, in person.” Jack set his bag on the floor, taking it’s spot of the bed. Eric could see his leg bouncing up and down.

“I know we’ve talked a lot over the summer, but it seems to be the one area we’ve ignored, and I’ve been sort of tossing the question around in my head for weeks now.” He took another deep breath, and Eric wasn’t sure if Jack expected him to say something or not.

“Things were already weird enough with me graduating and moving away, and then I spring that kiss on you. And after all that we hardly get to see each other this summer unless we Skype or something.”

Eric could feel his heart beating faster, afraid of what might come out of Jack’s mouth next.

“I just, I want to know what we are. Boyfriends? Something else? I know this sounds stupid, but I feel like I need to know for some reason. Like I need confirm it or something.”

Eric’s mouth formed a smile, torn between laughing out loud and crying. “Well Mr. Zimmermann.” He walked over to Jack and wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck. With Jack sitting down they were nearly the same height. “I’d very much like to call you my boyfriend.”

Jack smiled again, his eyes lighting up, and Eric could feel his heart melt. They rested their foreheads against each other, theirs hands connected at the palms. Jack pulled Eric along with him. Their lips collided, Eric’s mouth on Jack’s.

“Just do me a favor?” Eric asked when they finally came up for air.

“Anything.”

“Don’t come out. Not yet anyway.”

“Bitty-” Jack began.

“Please, just for me. I don’t want you to risk your career, not until you’ve made a name for yourself. Give it a season or two. That’ll give us time to tell our parents too. The last thing we need is for them to find out in some interview.”

Jack thought for a second. “Okay. A season.” He answered, grinning. 

“Or two.” Eric corrected. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you Bitty. Anything.” Jack whispered as he placed his lips back on Eric’s. 

The echo of footsteps climbing the stairs pulled them apart again, but no one walked into Eric’s room. Instead they faded away to the other end of the house, one of Eric’s parents going to their bedroom.

“Come on, let’s head back downstairs before we get caught. I need to clean up the kitchen anyway.” Eric took Jack’s hand, leading him through the doorway, giving it back once they passed through the threshold. 

Back in the kitchen, Eric set to cleaning up the disaster he’d created around himself. Jack attempted to help, but after the fifth time he and Eric collided, he decided it was best to sit back and wait, picking at one of the apple pies Eric had made. 

“You’re going to ruin your appetite.” Eric said as he began putting dished back in their respective cabinets. 

“How do you expect me not to eat your pies?” Jack’s voice lowered as he spoke.

“My my, was that some sort of weird Zimmermann dirty talk I just heard?.” Eric stepped closer, leaning over the counter to grab the piece of crust Jack held in his fingers. Jack watched as Eric ate it slowly, feeling his own face growing hot.

Jack choked. “Oh, uh. I didn’t mean it-”

Eric chuckled as Jack stammered. “Who knew Jack Zimmermann could turn so red.” He walked around the counter, checked to see that they were alone before he placed a single kiss on Jack’s cheek. 

“Dicky!” Jack couldn’t tell where Suzanne’s voice was coming from, but he felt his chest tighten and his heart begin to race, only relaxing when he watched Eric peek his head into the hallway. 

“Yeah mom?”

“Do you mind setting the table? Get the nice plates out please.”

“Sure.”

Jack stood up, sliding his chair under the counter. “Need any help?”

“I think I got it.” Eric opened the cabinet above the sink, standing on his toes and stretching to reach the stark white plates that sat at the top.

“Here.” Jack pressed his body against Eric’s back, reaching the plates with ease and handing them to Eric. 

“Don’t laugh.” Eric protested.

“I wasn’t going to.” But Jack could feel his face cracking into a grin.

“I _said_ don’t laugh.” Eric pushed on Jack’s chest lightly, both of them beaming. “Go set the table Godzilla.”

“If you’re going to call me names, can I at least be King Kong?”

“Sure, go set the table you damned dirty ape.”

“I think that’s Planet of the Apes.” 

“The sentiment is still the same.” Eric opened the drawer closest to the oven, taking out four sets of forks and steak knives, walking behind Jack and setting them beside the plates. 

“I thought American’s ate hot dogs for Fourth of July.”

“First of all, don’t like you aren’t at least a little American. Secondly, mom doesn’t like them, and after she read me an entire list of what goes in them, I can’t say I blame her.”

Eric’s mom walked in, shutting the sliding glass doors behind her. “Thanks hon.”

“No problem. Need me to do anything else?”

“No, no, ya'll go relax. Dinner should be ready in about half an hour.” She waved them away, putting an oven mitt over her hand. “Why don’t you show Jack around the lake?”

“Up for a walk?” Eric asked.

“Sure.”

“Ya’ll be safe.” They heard Mrs. Bittle say as they slipped through the doors and onto the deck where Coach stood grilling the steaks, he waved at them as they hopped down the steps and walked closer to the lake. Some of the kids from the neighborhood were out swimming, other’s playing in their backyards. From here Eric could see the neighbors that lived furthest away, the Scotts, and their sons preparing their annual fireworks display.

“We can go this way.” Eric pointed to the wooded area at the edge of their yard.

“Trying to get me alone Bitty?”

“Maybe.” 

They slipped through the bushes, joining the jogging trail that began about a mile behind them. Eric inched close to Jack, taking his hand in his own. Neither of them brought attention to it, Jack merely accepted the hand, entwining his fingers with Eric’s, able to feel the slightest trace of his increasing pulse.

“Hear anything from the boys lately?” Jack asked.

“Of course. Lardo and Shitty are in Cape Cod with his family. Ransom and Holster took a road trip back home, but I think they’re feeling the distance now. Chowder and the other boys are fine too, they’re all back home. Must be bored out of their minds with how much they text me.”

Jack could only chuckle. “Sounds about right. I stopped by Shitty’s place on the way down here.”

“He nervous about law school?”

“Yeah, he’s kept the flow short, say’s he’s taken more seriously without it.”

The sun was already starting to set. Slowly descending past the trees, the sky fading into an amber and then a purple, stars peeking out from the haze.

“Over here.” Eric pulled on Jack’s hand. “There’s a dock that no one uses.”

The clearing was mostly overgrown grass, with a large tree growing so close to the edge of the lake you could see some of its roots poking out over the water.

“I used to come here to think a lot.” Eric slipped off his flip flops, sitting at the edge of the dock, it was so far from the water that he could only dip his toes in. Jack watched him, waiting a few seconds before slipping his own shoes off. He sat down next to Eric, rolling up the legs of his jeans as he listened. 

“I decided to stop ice skating here. Switch to hockey.” Eric looked into the water. “I read my acceptance letter from Samwell here.” He chuckled. “I didn’t open that stupid thing for three days before I finally came out here. After I read it, I ran back to the house to tell my parents. My dad hugged me so hard he lifted me off the ground, and mom made a cake that night.”

“Your parents seem pretty great.”

Eric cracked a smile. “Yeah, they are.”

“Are you worried about coming out to them?

“I dunno. Not really I guess. I just… I can’t help but feel they’ll be disappointed or something.”

“Have they ever mentioned it or anything?”

“No.”

“So you’ve never told anyone besides the guys at Samwell?”

“Not even all of them. Just Shitty, and Ransom and Holster. And you.” He placed his hand on top of Jack’s. “There was a rumor in middle school, mostly stemming from the figure skating stuff. The football team even locked me in a closet overnight once.”

“Eric…”

“It was nothing. My parents decided to move after that. My new school wasn’t exactly gay-friendly, but at least everyone left everyone else alone.

“I guess I’m just scared. It’s not like I don’t have anywhere to go if they kick me out. But I don’t think I could stand the thought of them hating me. I guess maybe it’s better for them to be ignorant about the whole thing.

“What about your parents?” Eric asked after a few seconds of silence.

“That’s a hard question to answer.” He let out a deep sigh. “I guess we’re in the same boat. They’ve never mentioned anything about being queer or anything. But after my rehab… I don’t know.”

“Have you ever dated anyone else?”

“There was one girl, but that was just prom my junior year of high school, and I only said yes to be nice.”

“Mind if I ask something else?”

“Try me.”

“What about Kent?”

“All over the difficult questions tonight aren’t we Bitty?”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I don’t want to pressure you.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s probably time someone else knew anyway.”

Jack stared up at the sky, the orange now gone, replaced by violet and blues, and glowing stars. “We had… something. I’m not sure what it was, I don’t think you’d call it ‘dating’ or anything. We’d kiss, we’d fight, we’d play. After I went to rehab though. I couldn’t be around him anymore.

“I saw what he was doing on the rink. I saw how successful he was becoming. I guess I felt jealous in a way. The thing is, he came to visit every chance he got. But one time, he tried to pry but I wouldn’t let him. And he kept pushing and pushing. And I couldn’t take it anymore. I asked him to leave, and he did.

“He texted me about two weeks later. Saying he loved me, and that he was sorry. I couldn’t bring myself to respond. I didn’t know what to say to him. I just deleted the text and blocked his number.”

“Do you think you could ever be his friend again?”

“I dunno. I don’t think so. Not after what he said about Samwell and you guys. I’m not jealous anymore, and I hope he’s happy, but I don’t think it’s something I can ever go back to.”

“I’m sorry Jack.” Eric leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder, wrapping his hand around Jack’s arm.

“Not your fault Bits.”

“I know.”

The pop of a firework surprised them both. “Scotts are starting early tonight.” Eric mumbled. 

“Do they do this every year? I thought fireworks were illegal in Georgia.”

“As of the first of the month they’re legal.” Bitty watched as a single stream of smoke shot into the sky and exploded in a purple burst. “But that’s never mattered before. The trees are so tall around here the police can never tell where they come from. Besides, they tend to ignore fireworks this time of the year.”

Jack rested his head on Bitty’s swirling his feet in the cool lake water. “This is nice.” His voice was quiet.

“Maybe we can do this more when I graduate.” Bitty smirked, kicking his feet back and forth. 

“We’ll have to find a new place. My apartment’s kitchen is terrible.”

“It can be that bad.”

“The stove is gas, I had to buy a lighter just to use it.”

“Jack…” Eric pretended to look offended. 

“I know. Definitely not an Eric Bittle kitchen. Thankfully I don’t have to use it often.”

“Do you think we’ll move in together?”

“I’d like to.” Jack smiled. 

“Really?”

“Why not?”

Eric shrugged. 

“Do _you_ want to live together?”

“Of course.”

“Then we will.”

“I’ve still got two years left at Samwell, think you can wait that long?”

“It might be hard, but I think I can make it.”

“I want a place by the water. Two oven kitchen minimum. Hardwood floors, big living room.”

“My my, quite demanding aren’t we? You’ll need to write all this down for me.”

Eric giggled. “I know what I like.”

A buzz in Eric’s pocket was the only thing that could pull him away from Jack. “Mom says dinner’s ready.”

“We’d better get back before she sends out an A.P.B.”

“A P what?”

Jack laughed, rubbing the top of Eric’s head. “Come on.”

“I’m too tired to walk.”

Jack sighed, shaking the water off his legs and slipping his shoes back on. “Come on, up.” He commanded. 

Eric followed, standing up and grabbing his shoes. He let out a gasp as Jack picked him up. One hand on his back, the other on his knees, bridal style.

“Jack Zimmermann, my hero.” Eric beamed as he wrapped his own arms around Jack’s neck and kissed him.

“Anything for you Eric Bitty.”

They walked back to the house in silence, save for Eric directing Jack, telling him which way to go. Once they cleared the bushes he put Eric back on his feet, letting him slide into his sandals

“There you are boys. I was getting a little worried.” Suzanne Bittle’s voice rang as they walked up the steps. 

“We were just talking.” Eric explained. 

“Well I hope you’re hungry, dad went a little crazy.”

“Crazy? It’s the Fourth of July Suzanne!”

“I know hon, you told me that ten minutes ago.”

Dinner passed quickly. Despite living in America for several years, Jack had only ever been to one Fourth of July celebration. It’d been at the Haus, and everyone gathered in the backyard. Trays of hot dogs and coolers of beer had been laid out as his teammates lit sparkles and ran around with American flags hanging off their shoulders.

A Bittle-family Fourth of July was a different kind of celebration. They ate inside, in the dining room, silverware clinking on the plates as they each cut into their steaks, unwrapping baked potatoes and pouring on cheese and sour cream. Jack found himself actually liking this more than the traditional festivities associated with the holiday. 

It definitely helped that Eric was playing with his feet under the table.

The actual meal was mostly focused on Jack. Coach asked him everything he could possible think of about hockey, the games at Samwell, how he thought the Falconers were going to do. Every so often he’d see that Eric was staring at him out of the corner of his eye, shaking his head every time Coach asked another question. 

“The Scotts invited us to their fireworks show, do you boys want to go?” Eric’s mom asked.

“I think it’s already started.” Jack put his fork down. 

“Those boys are always blowing up something.” Coach added. “Besides, their shows usually go on until midnight.”

Eric answered before Jack could open his mouth again. “I think we’ll just stay here. Jack’s tired after driving all day.” He looked at Jack, silently waiting for him to agree.

“Yeah, traffic was a nightmare on the way down here.”

“Alrighty, well we’re going to stop by for a minute, maybe watch a bit of the show.” Suzanne stood up and began to make rounds around the table, picking up the nearly empty plates.

“I can clean up, if you two want to go ahead.” Eric took the plates from his mother. “Jack, can you put those in the sink real quick?”

Jack nodded, doing as he was asked.

“Thanks Dicky. Mind if I take a pie?”

“Sure, we’ve got plenty. Take the apple, Mrs. Scott always likes those.” The three of them walked into the kitchen.

“Alright, see you boys in a little bit.” She grabbed one of the pies, now covered in plastic wrap, and followed her husband out the front door.

Eric leaned against the archway between the kitchen and dining room, watching as Jack squirted soap on the plates, listening to the crank of his parents car and waiting for the engine to fade down the street. When he was sure they hadn’t forgotten something and needed to turn around, he walked slowly to Jack, who was still focused on the dishes. 

Jack let out an ‘oh’ when he felt Eric’s arms slide under his own, looping themselves around his chest. “Bittle?”

“I think the dishes can wait Jack.”

“What do you mean?” He tried to look at the boy, but all he could feel was Eric’s face pressing into his back.

“I mean, my mom said she’d be gone a minute, but that woman would talk her mouth off if she could. We’ve got two hours at the least, and I’ve been dying to have you all to myself.”

“Bittle.”

“All alone.”

“And you want to-”

“We can decide that later, just meet me in my room.” Eric smirked, leaving Jack standing alone as he slipped into the hallway. For a second Jack had to wonder where this was coming from, and then he quickly decided it didn’t matter. He shut the water off and left the dishes alone.

Eric was already in the bed when Jack peered past the door. His back against the pillows, the curtains closed so the room could only be illuminated by a single lamp on his bedside table. 

“Lock the door, just in case.”

Jack obeyed, shutting it firmly behind him and turning the lock above the door knob.

“Why don’t you join me Mr. Zimmermann?” Eric motioned with his index finger. In the light he looked different. His smirk seemed more mischievous than it usually did, his eyes darker.

Jack followed, unable to resist the magnetic pull Eric’s words seemed to hold. He crawled on all fours when he reached the bed, placing his arms firmly on either side of Bitty as he leaned in for a kiss.

Eric let Jack pull him closer until he could feel their chests meet. Jack began to slowly move away from Eric’s mouth, sliding down to Eric’s neck, nipping at his ear lobe. Bitty turned his head as much as he could, letting Jack get into the crook of his neck. 

“Jack.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I never want to stop kissing you Bittle.”

“What do you want to do?” Eric asked.

“Everything.” Jack’s voice was hard, concentrated. 

Eric ran a hand along Jack’s cheek, barely rugged from the two days worth of stubble, but still sharp like a knife. Bitty leaned in, slipping his tongue into Jack’s mouth.

He was careful with just how quickly he moved with Jack. Of course neither of them had ever had a proper kiss before the other, but Eric had come to terms with his affections much quicker than Jack had. At first he was worried Jack wouldn’t like it, but he could feel Jack’s tongue beside his, sliding alongside his own mouth as they seemed to fight. Bitty melted into Jack’s touch as his hands slid up the back of Bitty’s shirt, the graze of his fingernails running down his skin, Jack tracing patterns with his finger. 

Bitty pulled away slowly, his face red and his body finally heating up. “Everything huh?” He began, but stopped, unsure of how to ask.

“Everything” Jack repeated, his hands still on the small of Bitty’s back. He ginned from ear to ear, showing off his teeth. 

“I’ve never done this before. With anyone…”

“I haven’t either.” Jack whispered.

“Really?”

“You sound surprised.”

“Well, I just figured… it was something everyone did in college.”

“You didn’t.”

Eric laughed. “You got me there Zimmermann.”

“Can I try something?”

“Anything.”

They could feel their erections growing, grinding up against the other as Jack moved further down. Bitty wrapped his free leg around Jack’s, thighs rubbing together. 

Eric let out a gasp when he felt Jack’s hand rub against his cock. Jack tugged at the ends of Bitty’s shirt, pulling it up and around his neck before throwing it over his shoulder. He reached for Bitty’s chest, running his hands along the skin. 

Eric’s body was nearly hairless, save for the near invisible blonde hair in his armpits, and the light brown trail that began at his naval and traveled below his waistline. Jack brushed one of his erect nipples, making the boy underneath him quiver. Jack came back down, nipping at Bitty’s collarbone, careful not to form any bruises his parents might see. 

Jack steadily worked his way down, even going so far as to suck and nip at one of Eric’s nipples. He couldn’t hold back a shriek, biting at his thumb. He couldn’t imagine Jack of all people being so brave, not during their first time. But he watched, melting under the graze of Jack’s teeth and the sharpness of his tongue. 

He missed the feeling until Jack moved to his side, kissing his ribs as they showed through his slight frame. Jack was still in awe over how muscular Bitty was. Of course he’d seen Bitty’s legs, trained from years of skating, but Bitty’s stomach was a thing of beauty. He ran a hand over Bitty’s abdomen, tracing the curves and lines of his body, kissing every inch he laid his eyes on.

“Jack.” Bitty repeated the name like a mantra, egging Jack on. He spread his legs in preparation, and watched as Jack started at the erection tenting his tight boxers. 

“I’ve never done this before, so tell me if I’m not any good.”

“I can’t even imagine it.” Bitty smiled. “Do you know what to do?”

“Yeah, I uh… I watched a video, read some things.”

“Did you watch porn?”

“No, but there are some videos out there that’ll teach you… how to do this. The right way anyway.” He’d spent a few hours looking over techniques for men having sex. What to do, what not to do. 

Even what he’d need to bring and what type of condoms and lubrication worked best. He didn’t actually think he’d be using them on this trip, and had even thought about leaving it behind. But he’d packed them anyway, just to be safe.

“I can’t believe Jack Zimmerman watched videos on how to have sex.”

Jack pushed on Eric’s shoulders lightly. “You seemed to enjoy that nipple thing. You can thank one of those videos for that.” Jack tugged at the waistline of Eric’s underwear slowly, pulling them until they came down to his ankles, slipping his feet through them, and tossing them on the floor with his shirt.

He couldn’t help but stare at Eric’s erection. He’d seen his cock before, once in the shower and a few times in the locker room, it was inevitable. But he’d never seen Eric hard before. Anyone else would’ve called him average. An average length, average thickness, with a small bush of brown hair at the base. But with him splayed out in front of him, hair already a mess, face red, a thin layer of sweat already covering his body, to Jack he was…

Jack couldn’t think of a word. ‘Perfect’ perhaps. ‘Beautiful’ worked as well.

“If you want me to stop, just tell me.” Jack stated firmly.

Eric nodded in agreement, and held his breath as Jack inched closer and closer to his erection. He licked at the head first, unsure of what to actually do. 

He’d been most curious about blowjobs. The message boards and guides had given him a few expectations, plus basic do’s and don’t’s. No teeth unless Eric was into that, don’t deep throat right away unless you’re comfortable with it, know whether or not you have a gag reflex (a rather embarrassing test with a banana told Jack he didn’t), and let your partner know if you’re about to orgasm. 

Jack started with the head, just like he’d read, swirling his tongue, licking at the slit. Eric was already starting to leak precum. Jack lapped at it, curious of the taste. It was bitter, salty, but Jack didn’t mind. When he saw Eric’s face, his mouth opened in an ‘O’, his eyes shut firm, one hand gripping his pillow the other firm on his sheets, Jack couldn’t care about anything else. He drank in Eric’s face, memorizing every detail the younger man gave him. 

“Jack.” He heard Eric whisper. It was tired, spent. He took that as a sign that Eric was enjoying himself.

Jack listened to the cries Eric made, the stifled moans and whines that passed by his own hand, cupped over his mouth. He moved inch by inch, taking the cock slowly, pulling out to the head, swirling his tongue, and diving back down, feeling the length as it moved down his throat.

He finally felt the base of Eric’s cock, his nose tickled by the sparse pubic hairs on his crotch. Jack stayed static for a few seconds, letting the warmth of his mouth further undo Eric’s waning composure. 

“Jack, I’m close.”

“How close?” Jack took the cock out of his mouth and looked at Eric. ‘A mess’ was the only accurate way to describe him.

“Very.”

“Do you think you’re ready?” Jack felt stupid asking like that, but _“Are you ready for me to fuck you into this mattress?”_ lacked a certain charm.

“I think so. You’ll need to stretch me first.”

Jack climbed off the bed, reaching into his bag to take out the small bottle of lube and the pack of condoms he’d bought. “You’re so gorgeous.” He said when he saw Eric. His legs were already spread, his face crimson.

Jack unbuttoned his pants and let them fall around his ankles and stepped out of them, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it over Eric’s desk chair. 

“Lube and condoms? Did you plan this?” Eric asked when he saw what Jack was holding.

“Well um- I um...” He stammered. 

“Shut up and fuck me.” Eric grinned, pulling Jack in by the back of his neck. 

Jack’s hands moved quickly. He laid Eric back down on the bed, forcing his thighs apart, kissing his knee as he moved closer to Eric’s entrance. 

From what he read, Jack knew he was supposed to take it slow, but that was hard given the faces Eric was making. He took one finger without much resistance, his hands gripping the sheets again, his legs spreading further apart as Jack pushed deeper. He poured more lube and added a second finger, scissoring the muscle as much as he could. Eric writhed underneath Jack, unable to keep his hands still and Jack ate up every second of it.

“Oh god.” Eric whined. “Jack, oh god.”

“Is that a good ‘oh god’?”

“Mmph.” Was all Eric could muster while nodding, biting his lip to keep back another moan. Jack took this as permission to add a third finger, only driving Eric further into bliss. He even began to rock his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Jack’s fingers. Then Jack rubbed against his prostate. 

Eric’s eyes shot open as he saw stars, unable to hold back a lengthy and loud moan. Jack went still, watching Eric’s reaction. The way his back arched off the bed, his hands knotted in the pillow behind him, the way he seemed to struggle to catch his breath. It was glorious. 

“Oh god Jack. I need you to fuck me.” Eric pulled his legs up, opening himself up further. Jack couldn’t ignore the drawl of his accent. Eric usually let it slip deeper when he was drinking, but it was out in full force now.

“Alright Bitty, alright. You just need to use your inside voice.”

“Fine, whatever, please. Just. Fuck. Me.” Bitty demanded. It was strange to hear a commanding voice come out of Eric Bittle, but in reality it only made Jack hornier. His eyes were full of determination and impatience. He was at Jack’s mercy, and he knew it.

“How do you want to do it?”

“Like this.” Eric mumbled. “I want to see your face.”

Jack couldn’t argue and ripped open the condom, rolling the latex onto his erection before lining himself up. “You’ll tell me if it hurts won’t you?”

Eric nodded. “Just do it, please.”

He could feel Jack pressing into him. The pressure built in his stomach as Jack slid in, his body wanting to reject and embrace Jack at the same time. The lubrication helped, but it was still painful, more painful than Eric had thought it’d be.

“Hold on.”

“Does it hurt?”

“A little.”

He felt Jack moving out. “No, stop moving. Just, let me get used to it.” Eric moved his hips a little, hoping changing the angle would unlock some other feeling. “Okay, move now, just a bit.”

Jack obeyed, carefully pushing. He was only about half-way in now, his cock stretching Bitty’s muscle, his eyes watching Eric’s face for any signs that he needed to stop. 

“Okay, you can go deeper.” Eric finally said.

“You sure?”

“Uh-huh.” His eyes were closed, and he could feel the pleasure coming. The pain seemed to dissolve away, slower than it had with Jack’s fingers, but at least it was fading. Eric only opened his eyes again when Jack bottomed out, all his eight-inches inside him. 

“Still good?” Jack asked. 

It was a strange feeling to say the least, but the pain was no longer pooling in his stomach, replaced by a total immersion in pleasure. Bitty tried to say ‘yes’, but it melted into a moan as Jack began to move. 

Jack pulled out, almost to the head, before thrusting back in. He tried to keep in slow, but Eric was so warm and enticing, he couldn’t resist. He’s imagination flooded with images of fucking Eric deep into the bed, picking him up and pushing him against the wall, getting as deep as he could, fucking him so hard that Eric would walk funny for a week.

“Jack.” Bitty pulled him by the back of his neck, their foreheads meeting. “You can go faster if you want.”

He listened, rocking his hips back and forth, losing all pretense of being slow with Eric. The younger man wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and his legs around Jack’s waist, desperate to pull him in as close as he could. It was heaven, pure bliss. The feeling of Jack thrusting in and out of him, the building tension in his stomach, the way Jack’s body rubbed against his erection. 

Jack wasn’t holding back anymore. Drunk off the sounds of his skin slapping against Eric’s. He released a grunt, fucking further into Eric than he ever had, hitting his prostate again.

Just like he had before, Eric’s eyes shot wide open, waves of pleasure washing over his body. The best part (or worst, Bitty couldn’t decide), was that Jack was relentless when he saw how much Bitty loved it. He kept pushing in, deeper and deeper, hitting Bitty’s prostate every time. Bitty could feel the tears in the corners of his eyes as he melted under Jack’s touch.

“Jack, Jack, Jack.” Eric repeated over and over until his words faded into moans and purrs. 

They could feel themselves each getting close to climax. Eric’s orgasm came before he could announce it. He came in several short bursts, shooting all over his and Jack’s stomach. “Oh god, oh fuck.” Was all he could manage as he wrapped his arms tighter around Jack’s neck. 

Jack could feel Eric’s warm heat tighten around him as he came, which was enough to push Jack over the edge. He cried out as he orgasmed, filling the condom as his back arched, releasing his grip on Eric’s side.

They sat in silence, staring into each other’s eyes, their faces flushed, bodies covered in sweat. “Sorry.” Eric said after a few moments in silence.

“For what?”

“The mess.” He nodded towards their stomachs. 

Jack couldn’t resist chuckling. “It’s okay.” He pulled out of Eric slowly, making him moan one last time, and reached over to the box of tissues on the nightstand, handing them to Eric while he pulled the condom off. He tied it at the end, wrapping it in another tissues.

“Thanks.” Eric whispered.

“That was… something…” 

“I guessing that’s a good ‘something’?”

“Definitely.”

Jack shuffled closer to Eric, leaning his arms on one of the pillows.

“I mean. Wow Eric.”

Eric blushed. “I liked it too.”

“I don’t think we’re very good at this pillow talk.”

That made them both laugh.

“I don’t think so either. But that doesn’t matter.” Eric leaned in closer, pressing his lips against Jack’s. “You know what Jack?”

“What Bittle?”

“I think I could use a shower after all that, or maybe a nice bath.”

Jack smirked. 

Eric traced his fingers along Jack’s collarbone. “And showering by myself can get awfully lonely.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed that! I know it's fairly long (Google Docs tells me 22 pages, yikes!), but seriously, I love these two and I'm (im)patiently waiting for the newest update. I worked on this for about two weeks (since I caught up on,and immediately reread the webcomic). I tried to get as close to the characters as I could because I really felt like I could make something special.
> 
> For my personal readers, if you haven't read this webcomic yet, it's the best thing ever. Seriously, it's about hockey, but it's not boring at all (coming from a guy who hates sports that's saying something) plus it's got baking, and all of the gay, so yeah. [Click here to start at the very beginning, you won't regret it.](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693)
> 
> Also, if you guy like, [you can follow me on tumblr. It's literally just a bunch of Check Please! Drarry, and Raven Cycle stuff, but I'll probably be using it for writing updates as well, so yeah!](http://absolutetrashking.tumblr.com)


End file.
